


Always Come Back to Me

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Trainwreck (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Doctors & Physicians, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Love, Makeup Sex, One Shot, Sappy, Smut, Surgery, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After Aaron forgets their anniversary, a fight with his partner Eve results in the two taking a break during his stressful week surrounding the Stoudemire surgery and award reception. But unable to bear the thought of him facing the speech alone, Eve surprises Aaron and they head home after to make up.
Relationships: Aaron Conners/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Always Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anonymously

Suds up to his elbow, Aaron’s sizable hands moved independently of himself as he scrubbed, five rubs for each motion, lathering his carved forearms with the chlorhexidine and antimicrobial solution, but oblivious to the gurgle of water in the sink, the murmurs of his colleagues issuing through the doors of the surgical suite.

Instead the sounds occupying Aaron’s brain concerned Eve. Flint of his voice sparking in his anger. Her shouts bouncing off the walls. A hitched breath. And perhaps, more than anything, the finality of the closing door. That hard, dull sound that echoed in Aaron’s heart as the theatre assistant held out the gown and he slid his firm arms through, distracted. 

Gloves donned and patient prepped, the nurse pressed play and Billy Joel’s  _ Uptown Girl  _ radiated over the speakers. Cords of his neck working, Aaron blinked behind the clear shield, cobalt eyes downcast. “Um...Sandra? Could we...could we play something else today?”

“Really doctor?” Tilting her head in confusion, Sandra’s hand hovered before the IPod dock. “But we always start out with this one. You love this song.”

_ I love Eve, too. But I don’t really want to be reminded of her right now while I have to focus on this ACL. _ “Yeah, just...just in the mood for something different, I guess…”

Offering a false smile behind the mask, Aaron’s broad shoulders settled when Radiohead came through instead and, with a steeling breath, he took hold of the scalpel.

***

Scanning the keycard, Eve toed off her shoes, kicking herself for not turning down the air conditioning before she left for the hospital that morning. Usually spending her days surrounded by patients buzzing and doctors barking, Eve didn’t have time to eat lunch, much less mope. 

But today, as she squeaked down the pristine hallways with a coffee she hoped would do something to lift her spirits, all Eve could think about was Aaron. How they met, Aaron bringing a vanload of A-list athletes to the hospice where she volunteered on weekends. And as the two of them sat back being, of course, ignored by the patients, Aaron noticed Eve. 

Now, over a year later, Eve peered around at the hotel room walls. The emotionless, pastel artworks. The cookie cutter furniture. The distant sounds of a staff member vacuuming. Eve missed her familiar surroundings. She missed the quiet calm of her and Aaron’s luxurious three bedroom Manhattan apartment. But more than anything, she missed Aaron.

Though Eve liked the chef’s kitchen, it didn’t compare to how much she adored the fact that Aaron couldn’t cook a damn thing other than macaroni and cheese, looming over the stove in his t-shirt and boxers, pink lips pursed and prominent brows knit in concentration. Somehow the simple Kraft so difficult for him, despite the fact that Aaron spent the day hunched over an arduous knee replacement.

And maybe Eve found the view from their floor-to ceiling windows breathtaking, but it couldn't hold a candle to how Aaron forced the air from her lungs, his tall frame pounding her naked up against the glass from behind, breath hot and insistent on her neck, risking that any passersby on the street below might witness their joined bodies, but not giving a damn in his passion.

Flopping on the bed and longing for 2000-thread count sheets beneath her fingers, Eve experienced a mild twinge of yuppie guilt, but in their time together she grew accustomed to Aaron’s upscale lifestyle. Though of course his position and paycheck were not among even the top ten reasons of what attracted Eve to Aaron. If anything, that hindered their relationship at this point.

That’s how Eve came to find herself on this strange queen mattress, at least, resenting the absence of her preferred pillow. In their time together she and Aaron didn’t fight often, but when they did, they sifted over the same topic again and again, like two people panning for gold in the pan, confused as to why dust continued to swirl beneath their sodden fingers.

Typically when they argued, though some of the memories left her cringing, their dynamic was perhaps a tad...imbalanced. Eve, unafraid to express herself, loudly and with gusto, would confront Aaron about this issue or that, pointing up into his chiseled face with stern resolution.

But Aaron...Midwestern and waspy, preferred a passive-aggressive approach. If a problem arose, Aaron’s shapely legs suddenly became well-versed in ballet, twirling around what he wanted to say with deft skill, never quite getting the words out, constantly trying to soften the blow as he hoped to end a fight before it even began.

But for some reason, last Saturday proved different. Tossing his keys on the counter as he entered, Aaron removed his shoes, large hand poised on the doorframe. “Hey, how’s it...going…?”

Eve sat on the couch in her cocktail dress, arms crossed, stilettos forgotten by the coffee table with a singular strand of aggravated crimson coming loose from her intricate updo as she glared at the opposite wall in silence.

“Oh shit…” Mountains of his shoulders eroding, Aaron lifted a hand as he stepped forward. “Eve...fuck. Babe, I...I completely forgot.” Letting his arm fall, Aaron sighed, Adam's apple bobbing. “I’m so sorry.”

Head twisting in fury, Eve arched an auburn brow. “You forgot? How could you forget, Aaron? It’s our anniversary!” Tossing up indignant fingers, Eve stood. “We talked about it this morning! I spent all this time getting ready, and I waited, and you didn’t even call, and--”

Anxious to cut her off before she built up a head of steam, Aaron held his palms aloft. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s just...I guess with the award coming up, and I was busy doing research for the Stoudemire surgery, and I lost track of time.”

“Lost track of time?” Eve approached, face incredulous and voice high. “How? I don’t get how you could get so distracted Aaron that you just fucking forget our anniversary and come come hours late.”

Teeth gritted, Aaron’s sharp jawline popped, and though contrite, he kicked a cloud of gravel over his tone. “I realize it’s bad. And Eve, trust me. I’m so sorry. I feel awful. But you know how stressed I’ve been lately with all of this. I’m just…” Blinking, Aaron chuckled half-heartedly, raising fisted hands and shaking his head. “I’m just trying to do a good job here, alright? I’m...I know I fucked this up. But...can...can you…” Aaron’s eyes closed, body slumping as he exhaled. “Can you just cut me some slack and let me make this up to you? Because I...I don’t think I can take one more thing right now.”

“Aaron…” Folding her arms, Eve’s green eyes studied the floor. “It would be different if this was the first time. Or even if it only happened once in a while, but…” Eve shook her head and hugged her body. “I feel like...I’m just not important to you. It’s…” Throat tight, Eve turned her chin away from him, afraid to speak the thought that plagued her for months. “It just seems like your work is always going to matter more than I will.”

“Oh Eve, that’s…” Aaron came close, extending his fingers, but hesitant to touch. “That’s not true. You mean more to me than anything. I love you.”

“Then…” Resentful of the fight to keep her voice level, Eve opted instead to yell, eyes acidic in her rage and scarlet tresses springing loose around her face. “Why don’t you fucking show it, Aaron?!”

Aaron retracted, nostrils wide and sculpted jaw set, pink lip curling. For once he didn’t break the tightrope of her gaze in a showdown. “If you saw I was late…” Uttering viciously, Aaron’s heart thundered in his solid chest. “Why didn’t you just call, Eve? We could’ve still made the reservation if you just--”

“So this is  _ my _ fault?!” Eve roared, hand going to her brow in disbelief.

“No, but Eve!” Shouting, Aaron looked from side to side, cobalt eyes wide as he waved around. “You just sit around here being fucking pissed at me instead when we could’ve gone out and celebrated? How the hell does that help anything? It’s like you want to be mad at me!”

Straightening to her full height, Eve regretted not keeping the heels on so as to be almost level with Aaron as she pointed sternly. “Don’t make me responsible for your mistake! I didn’t mess up here, you did! That’s bullshit, Aaron!”

“Well, I’m  _ sorry!”  _ Aaron bellowed in a tone that was anything but, arms aloft. “But I can’t do everything, Eve! I’m trying to keep all this shit together right now and I just need a fucking break!”

“YEAH!” Barking out the word, tears brimmed in Eve’s emerald eyes as she deflated. A beat of silence passed and when she spoke again, she barely whispered. “Maybe that’s what we both need...a break.”

Aaron studied the patch of floor between them, slipping his hands quietly into his pockets and clearing his throat. “Yeah...maybe...that would be good.” Nodding, Aaron looked to the ceiling, swallowing back the anguish rising in his pale throat. “Just for a few days, until, I, um…” Aaron folded his pink lips under, speech trembling out of him and blinking rapidly. “Until I’m done with all this shit. Then...then I’ll be better and we can...yeah…”

Eve didn’t breathe for a second. As the words came out of her mouth, she thought Aaron would tell her to stay, that it was fine, no problem, his big hand lifting a corner of the rug as per usual while the two of them wobbled over the lumpy surface for a while. So for Aaron to reach into his back pocket instead, unearthing his wallet and refusing to meet her eye, stung.

“Here, um…” Passing her a credit card, Aaron swiped a wrist through the moisture on his cheek. “Just...get a room somewhere and, um...we’ll...we’ll get together on Sunday? After I get that award thing out of the way?”

Accepting the tiny rectangle of plastic, Eve didn’t know what else to do. Eve bobbed her head, unable to look into his handsome, aggrieved face. “Okay…” Eve softly assented, and Aaron cupped a wide palm over her cheek, kissing her forehead before slogging to his office and closing the door. 

Packing a bag through blind eyes, Eve stopped before she left, staring longingly at the door behind which Aaron resided. But she exited without saying goodbye, and now, as she sat on the crisp hotel sheets, surrounded by disposable toiletries, disposable cups, disposable plasticware, Eve worried Aaron might find her disposable, too.

***

Plucking the blue skullcap from his head and freeing his chestnut waves granted thoughts of Eve passage as Aaron peeled off his scrubs, buttoning up his shirt with preoccupied fingers before heading home. 

Aaron tinkered with his speech as the pen tap, tap, tapped on the surface of his desk. Wishing he could run the words through with Eve, he fished his phone out of his pocket, peeking at the screen and considering. Aaron tucked it away with a sigh. He realized calling Eve to help him while they were taking time apart, imposing himself on her for the sake of his own needs when he fucked up in the first place, was probably beyond shitty and only likely to exacerbate the problem.

So Aaron read aloud, hating the sound of his own high, nasal voice. Despising each joke. Why did he try? Aaron thought he could be a funny guy. Sometimes. Smiling to himself, he remembered when he snuck up behind Eve while she lounged on the couch with her book, placing his stethoscope to her temple, his face in a mock-expression of deep thought. “Hmm...yes. I believe I can hear you thinking about my dick…”

Eve cackled, hastily snatching the receiver. “OH YOU DON’T SAY?!”

“BAH!” Flinging the buds from his zapped ears, Aaron erupted in a fit of giggles, left eye winking as his top row of rounded teeth jutted and his tall body pitched forward, slapping his thick thigh in glee. “That’s it! I diagnose you with Terminal Horniness. Only one cure!” Aaron hoisted her over his vast shoulder, spanking her ass, Eve kicking and squealing in delight all the way to the bedroom.

But now, Aaron’s mirth faded as he placed the notecards on his desk and turned off the light. When Eve made the suggestion, though pained in the moment, Aaron initially thought her idea wise. Practical. Convenient.

Aaron never expected it would make what had been a stressful month even more difficult to endure. But as he climbed into the cold sheets, peeking back over his shoulder as if someone might see, Aaron hugged a pillow to himself. Not until Eve vacated his bed did Aaron notice how much he relied on her to sleep at night. How her body molded perfectly into the long curve of his own, their breath syncing as it became long and slow and deep, Aaron’s solid chest moving against the warmth of her back, in and out, in and out.

How Eve allowed Aaron to hold her exactly as tight as he wanted, even though he suspected she sometimes slept at peculiar angles as a result. Aaron’s powerful arms ensconcing her in slumber, insistent he drift away on a current of the delectable scent that inhabited her crimson tresses as shafts of moonlight dappled their blankets and stars glimmered through the windows.

Without her, it seemed Aaron required a dozen or so sessions of physical therapy, as though his broad frame were simply slapdashed together in the wrong configuration. He couldn’t get comfortable. Sighing on his side. Tossing on his back. It didn’t matter. If Eve wasn’t beside him, sleep wouldn’t be joining Aaron in bed, either.

***

Eve checked her phone. Checked it again. Gnawing on her lip, she cast her eyes to the black formal dress hanging in the hotel closet.  _ Well, I wouldn’t have to go back to the apartment, at least...  _

Saturday morning and time ticked on before Eve scoffed at herself, grateful she packed her makeup bag despite her distress at the time, and started getting ready.

Heel hitting the sidewalk, the milling throng of elegant guests filtered into the building and Eve timidly added herself to the queue, head down and shuffling forward. 

Fingers rattling incessantly along the gray slacks of his suit, Aaron wanted one minute without a person shaking his hand, congratulating him, asking for a donation, a volunteer hour, an appearance. Breath shallow and blue eyes planets in the solar system of his nervous skull, Aaron ground his teeth to mist, sharp jaw flashing.  _ Fuck, if I don’t get out of here I’m going to fucking lose it. I swear. Fuck this award. I don’t care. Give it to someone else. I’ll just-- _

“Hey.” A delicate hand touched his elbow and Aaron turned to see Eve’s thoughtful green eyes, searchlights through the storm, calling to Aaron and hailing him back to dry land.

Lungs praising him for oxygen, Aaron swallowed. “Hey...what are you doing here?”

“I…” Eve squeezed his fingers, smiling and tilting her head. “I just...I couldn’t let you go up there alone. I’m sorry…”

“Oh fuck.” Scooping her into his strong arms, Aaron swayed them back and forth, nestling into Eve’s neck. “Don’t be sorry. I’m so glad you’re here, Eve. You have no idea. Thank you, babe. Seriously.”

Eve draped her arms over his expansive shoulders, trickling through Aaron’s fluffy locks. “Of course. You’re welcome.” Kissing the corner of his sturdy jaw, Eve’s toes left the ground for a moment and she chuckled before Aaron set her back down. “I’m so happy for you. And I’m excited to hear your speech.”

“Eve, I’m…” Separating, Aaron’s chin ticked from side to side as he shot his hands to the floor repeatedly. “I’m so damn nervous.”

“Okay, okay.” Eve took hold of Aaron’s face, blocking an incoming gray hair who looked as though she wanted to bother him while Eve coaxed his blue eyes down to earth. “What do you need right now? How can I help?”

Rifling in the pocket of his jacket, Aaron withdrew his cards, big hands shaking around their edges. “Can I, um...can I run this by you really fast? Before I go up there?”

“Of course.” Twisting around, Eve bit her lip. “Yeah, come on. Let’s go.” Eve wove through the crowd, her curvaceous form cutting a path much more efficiently than Aaron would’ve done on his own (also, it helped that she didn’t stop to apologize to everyone twenty times like he did) before discovering an unoccupied room a few doors away.

Aaron bounced on the balls of his feet a few times, flicking the anxiety from his wrists before he launched into his speech. Eve’s devoted attention, her familiar laugh, doused him in comfort and confidence. And after Aaron swept in to capture her lips, sharing a quick yet heated kiss before they rushed back to the main room, he found himself standing tall for the first time that day when he heard his name and jogged to the stage.

Beaming, though Eve heard the words minutes earlier, seeing Aaron speak them before the hundreds of appreciative faces, awash in the knowledge that her man, her Aaron, for once received the recognition he deserved for his kind heart, his selfless hands, flooded the brims of her green eyes, and when he finished she clapped harder than anyone. 

Eve whooped shamelessly as Aaron descended the stage with his crystalline award, crooked, goofy grin plastered over his flushed face as she jumped up to kiss him. “Honey, I am  _ so  _ proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Aaron’s voice came out high and unusual, a half giggle and a nod as he brushed his pink lips to Eve’s temple. “I’m so happy you’re here with me, Eve.”

“Me too.” Face radiant, Eve interlaced their fingers and once the ceremony finished, Aaron trudging through the rigamarole of people to thank and address, the two of them hailed a taxi, exhaling audibly.

Aaron tucked a loose strand behind Eve’s ear, smiling. “So will you come home? Tonight?”

“Yeah.” Nodding, Eve covered his fingers with her hand. “I just have to go back to the hotel and get my stuff.”

“Can it wait until later?” A slow, sexy smirk blossomed on Aaron’s wide mouth as he balanced their foreheads together and Eve chuckled.

Eve linked their lips, playing with the dark tendrils at the base of Aaron’s neck. “Definitely.” Parting, she poked the shiny peak of Aaron’s award. “So, are you going to display it in your office? If not, I think there’s a really good spot on the mantle. I’ll just move a few things around.”

“Oh, no…” Lower lip protruding, Aaron shook his head. “I’ll just...I don’t know, box it up or something. I mean...that’s...that’s braggy. So…”

“What?” Eve caressed his sculpted jaw, seeking Aaron’s humble sapphire eyes. “Honey, no. You earned this. You show it off. That’s okay. You don’t have anything to feel bad about. That’s what you’re supposed to do. Whether you want to do it at work or at home, that’s up to you. But, this is something to be proud of.” Tracing his lower lip, her viridescent gaze, imbibed with adoration and thoughtfulness, implored. “Don’t hide it.”

Corner of his mouth lifting, Aaron bobbed his head. “Okay.” Aaron squeezed her creamy thigh. “Okay. Thank you, babe. I will. But I think I’ll keep it at home.” Polishing Eve’s cheekbone with a large thumb, Aaron grinned. “Because I want you to see it everyday. Since you helped me so much.”

Eve smiled, nestling against Aaron’s broad shoulder for the rest of the ride as the bustling New York streets whipped by. 

Entering the apartment, Eve removed the award from Aaron’s hand, placing it on the counter before taking him by his black tie and walking backwards to the bedroom. Aaron giggled, catching up to her and encircling Eve’s waist as he fused their mouths together. Unzipping her dress as he tilted his head, Aaron licked into Eve’s mouth, finding himself adjusting when she dropped a few inches as Eve kicked free of her heels.

Loosening his tie, Eve pushed the gray jacket from the shelf of Aaron’s shoulders, fingers dancing down the buttons of his crisp white shirt as she wiggled out of her dress, skin electrified by his roaming touch. Aaron unsnapped her bra as he led them back to the bed, flapping free of his sleeves and revealing his decoration of dark chest hair before they crawled in together.

Dress shoes dropping to the floor behind him, Aaron notched between Eve’s spread legs, even shocked himself at the raging nature of his erection as he ground into her heat through his slacks. 

Eve’s panties drenched as Aaron’s expert movements caused the fabric to crease between the lips of her pussy, every stroke forward of his narrow hips pulling her apart and exposing her beseeching clit to his propelled cock through the thin layers, Eve desperate for Aaron to bridge the gap. 

Hum of contentment buzzing through his built chest and against her breast as he tweaked a nipple to enchantment, Aaron rotated above her with a purr. “Mmm...fuck. I missed you so much.”

“Me too.” Eve breathed, snaking her arm down to palm his turgid erection, fingers closing around the artfully carved head and tugging generously. “You make me so happy, Aaron.”

Nodding against her mouth, Aaron kissed a path to her ear, lips supple and warm. “Me too. I’m sorry, Eve. I’m sorry I haven’t been here for you like you have for me.” Fingers flowing down her body, Aaron dipped into her panties, nipping at Eve’s ear as he entered her slickness. “I’ll try harder.”

“It’s okay.” Eve etched his crisp jaw with her lips. “I know how hard you’re working. I just…” Lifting Aaron’s face to meet his oceanic eyes before losing herself on the sea of his touch, Eve swallowed. “I just need to know you love me. And that we’re in this together, okay?”

Expression serious, Aaron bobbed his head, unblinking. “Of course.” Aaron cleared the red strands from her visage, locking into her eyes with fervent intensity. “I love you, Eve. And…” Tracing her lower lip, Aaron’s nose flared and his jaw hardened with resolve. “And I don’t know about you, but I’m in this for good.”

Fingers floating through his silky tresses, Eve smiled. “Me too.”

Aaron sat back on his heels with a mischievous grin. “Good, because…” Hooking his fingers under her panties and peeling them away, Aaron stood for a moment to discard his slacks and boxers, massive cock curved and straining as he rejoined Eve on the mattress. “If you weren’t, all these things I’m about to do to you might’ve gotten a bit awkward…”

Jovially smacking his arm, Eve chuckled as Aaron laced their lips together, petting over her pussy until she rocked into his hand with tiny mewls of want. As one might expect, Aaron possessed particularly deft skill when it came to the use of his hands. He would circle Eve’s clit with aching slowness. The tip of one finger, around and around, patient, measured, until she clawed at his wide back and moaned into mouth.

Then, thumb, index, and middle digits would form a triangle around her tender nub, milking her with dexterity, an action that never failed to make Eve’s eyelids flutter. “Mmm...you like that?” Aaron bit his lip as he watched Eve’s face distort, relishing the bounty of rhapsodic sounds he ripped from her flailing form. “You like how I play with this pretty pussy, don’t you, babe?”

Eve couldn’t hold enough air in to respond, something like hyperventilation overtaking her, heels kicking in the sheets and arms striking out at inhuman angles. Were she not under the care of a doctor, she would, frankly, be concerned for her well being. But as it was, Eve finally screamed. “ _ YES! Fuck! Don’t stop!”  _ Writhing helplessly as pulses of heat alighted over her flesh, radiating out from her loins, extending to her toes and hairline.

“Mmm...never.” Expressive eyebrows dancing, Aaron kissed his way down her body with an impish smirk. “I love you too much to stop now, Eve.” Long tongue inhaling her nipple, and flicking at her navel, Aaron parked between her thighs, bringing one leg over his broad shoulder, and then the other.

Twisting his wrist, Aaron sank two fingers into Eve’s depths, instantly locating her g-spot and massaging from within. Whenever Aaron went down on her, sturdy jaw moving forward with ambition, it was as if Aaron's tongue absorbed Eve. For a moment, Aaron would be against her, slightly different temperature than her body as their slippery flesh met. Then, with a desirous groan and an irresistible undulation, Eve would forget that Aaron’s chiseled face didn’t live between her thighs as he consumed her like his mouth was trained specifically for the purpose.

Eve heard once that men didn’t make great multitaskers. Apparently it wasn’t that they did things poorly compared to women, they merely tended to do better when given a singular task and allowed to complete it thoroughly before moving on to the next.

Not so with Aaron. Plunging against the cluster of nerves, pink lips encasing her clit and sucking gently, tongue waving in a hula, tip of his patrician nose tickling the stem, his other large hand pushed above her pubic bone in this magical, mysterious manner Eve never quite figured out, but Aaron compressed her together in such a way that the result was explosive. All the while Aaron kept the same mounting, intoxicating rhythm going between all points of contact. And though Aaron devoured her hundreds of times by this point, without fail Eve tore at his dark tresses and screamed herself hoarse.

“ _ Oh Aaron! Fuck! Fuck, yes! Don’t stop! Fuck! _ ” Rutting into his eager face and thighs, adhered to his joined ears, Eve wanted to look down to see that sparkle which always inhabited Aaron’s cobalt eyes whenever his mouth latched onto her pussy like a remora, but his ministrations made that difficult as she vigorously thrashed, neck arching and tossing her head from side to side. “ _ Aaron, FUCK! So good! Yes! I love you! Fuck! Keep going!” _

A small, oblong spot of moisture leaked beneath him as Aaron nudged his begging cock into the mattress, moaning into Eve’s tender flesh. Were it not for his determination to pleasure her as effectively as possible, the urge to touch himself would be overwhelming. But, as per usual, Aaron’s desire to perform to the highest possible standard won the fight. All the same, he gorged himself on the ambrosia of her arousal, the muffled sounds of Eve’s shrieks above him like a shot of oxytocin straight to his brain stem as Aaron ravenously dismantled Eve with his adroit knowledge, only to reassemble her. But not as some monstrous, harrowing creature from the annals of horror; but a being composed of lust, of beauty, of love as Eve’s body melted into the sheets beneath his accomplishments.

Aaron emerged, wiping his face, using Eve’s recovery to piece away the strands of scarlet stuck to the sweat on her forehead. Somehow he always just  _ knew _ when she had enough and should come up.  _ One of these days I’ll have to ask him how he got so good at giving head… _

But in that moment, Eve found herself more than a little preoccupied as Aaron’s pink lips touched down. “You want me to fuck you now? Hmm?”

“Yeah.” Word almost inaudible, Eve nodded feverishly to compensate, pulling at Aaron’s firm arm.

Aaron glided the wide head of his cock through the soaked folds of her pussy, tilting his face at her curiously. “Yeah? You ready, babe?”

“Yeah.” Weary smile donning her face, Eve blinked. “I’m ready.” 

“Wait…” Snatching one of the pillows, Aaron folded it in half and patted her hip. “Lift up.” Eve had difficulty not chuckling at his curt, instructive manner, imagining it wasn’t dissimilar to how he spoke to patients in some moments as he wedged the pillow beneath her ass. “Alright, there we go.”

Fingers whispering over the back of her neck, Aaron repositioned himself, tilting his pelvis forward. The face, the sound of Aaron as he stretched Eve open, entering her with his massive cock, was probably her favorite thing in the world.

Aaron’s eyes would close, left first, right scuttling along shortly after, and his nostrils would enlarge as he crossed the threshold, square chin tilting ever-so-slightly to the side in ardor, sculpted jaw flashing in welcome. And as Aaron pushed into the restrictive heat of her pussy, he propelled a deep, rumbling groan from his solid chest, until he reached the hilt, their bodies united. Aaron let his head fall back and his mouth drop open, chestnut feathers of his hair haloing him as he took a moment to silently breathe in the joy of Eve.

“Mmm…” Moving blindly but effectively between her legs to thumb her clit, Aaron swirled his hips, twilight shimmer of his eyes engulfing Eve as he opened them with a satisfied smile. “Damn...I know it was just a few days, but…” Aaron drove forward, the reason for the pillow instantly obvious as the head of his cock tamped a gasp out of Eve and she shivered. “Fuck, I missed being inside of you.”

“Me too.” Eve planted her heels on the bed, spine curved and pelvis gyrating, swallowing her thoughts into something resembling reason as Aaron’s actions whipped her into a frenzy. “I mean I...I missed this. I missed the way you fuck me.”

Angling his hips before slamming upward and fiddling Eve’s clit, a knowing smirk played over Aaron’s pink lips and he arched a dark eyebrow. “You mean you missed my cock, don’t you?”

“ _ Fuck! Yes _ …” Nodding exuberantly, Eve began bearing onto Aaron with reckless abandon, throwing off his cadence as she clung to the mattress edge overhead. “ _ Oh yes! Aaron! I love your cock! Fuck me! Yes! Fuck!” _

Clamping a huge hand over her hip, Aaron directed Eve as he hammered his substantial cock skyward, swerving with skill and racing over her engorged clit. “ _ Yeah, I love fucking you Eve! I love making you cum! Cum on my cock, babe! Come on! Now! Cum! Cum!” _

No problem acquiescing, a flurry of seizing overtook Eve’s voluptuous body, constricting violently around Aaron’s barreling cock as waves of euphoria boomed over her flushed flesh. “ _ Fuck, Aaron! Fuck! Fuck!”  _ Limbs rattling, her eyes went white as Eve screamed and Aaron hurriedly removed the pillow from beneath her, laying Eve flat and taking her face in both of his sizable hands.

“Oh fuck…  _ Eve… _ ” Soft lips desperate and high voice spinning, Aaron rocketed forward, struggling to keep her in view as he hopelessly tried kissing Eve’s panting lips. “ _ I’m so glad you're back. Fuck! I...I love you so much. Fuck, Eve! Fuck!” _

One leg hooking around his humping hips, the other pistoned herself against Aaron as Eve shared his breath, nails scraping over his wide back. “ _ Fuck, Aaron! Yes! I love you! Fuck me! Yes! Fuck! Yes!”  _

The repeated shove of Aaron’s pubic bone against her brought Eve to the brink once more and she cinched vehemently, crying out his name as she clung to his tall, racing frame. Aaron slithered his powerful arms beneath her, tucking his whimpers into Eve’s neck as his hips became a jumble and his breath hastened. “ _ Oh Eve! Eve! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” _

Straightening atop her in flexed silence, Aaron held her almost too tight before, with a vulnerable whine that sounded as though it’d been trapped inside his firm chest since medical school, Aaron’s pelvis hopped, hot cum flooding Eve as he shuddered. “ _ Oh fuck...fuck, Eve...yes...fuck…” _

Addicted to the throb of her wet pussy around him in these after moments, Aaron refused to leave, nestling into Eve and peppering her neck, her collarbone, her face (once he spent an inordinate amount of time explaining to her the irritating mnemonic devices drilled into him during college Anatomy and Physiology by slathering his mouth over her entire body. Eve imagined she enjoyed that night much more than Aaron did his education, considering) before flipping them over.

“Mmm…” Wonky grin boundless, Aaron’s large, alleviating hands cascaded over Eve’s sweaty skin with a gratified sigh. “I get an award and I get you back all in the same day.” Tipping up Eve’s chin, Aaron’s cobalt eyes studied her face. “How’d I get to be so lucky, huh?”

Eve smiled, carding her fingers through his dark waves. “It’s not luck, Aaron. You deserve good things.”

“Yeah…maybe you’re right.” Affection-addled hum whirring in his firm chest, Aaron snuggled them together, cheek resting against Eve’s forehead. “And you’re the best one of all.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
